涙の色
by CherryMelody
Summary: Amuto's Story Contest
1. Namida no Iro

**Amuto's Story Contest**

**Title: 涙の色  
**

**By: CherryMelody**

**POV: Amu and Ikuto's PoV**

--

**強情  
あなたは強情  
わからずやのままね  
もう付き合いきれない  
サヨナラ　愛し人**

Amu

And I thought he loved me.

"Amu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." His soft whispers didn't mend my heart. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks. I stand up off the balcony and open my door slowly, not even bothering to close it behind me.

"There's no reason to say that now, Ikuto," I say bitterly. "Were over." I didn't even think twice about my decision. Cheating on me with her. Once was okay. Twice wasn't so good. He's so selfish.

"Please, Amu. Please forgive me." I close my eyes and bite my tongue. Laying on my bed, I cover my face with the pillow. Suddenly I feel something above me.

"Ikuto." He pulls the pillow off my face and I'm cut off by his lips. The kiss was forceful, and I didn't like it one bit. His hand slid down my arm to my waist, and eventually settled on my stomach "Ikuto, stop!" I push him off the bed and he lands on the floor. I can't forgive him.

"Amu," he whispers softly, standing up and looking at me. I bring my knees up and rest my chin on them.

"Leave." And then he's gone.

--

"Amu, you okay?" I hear Nagihiko's voice say. I wasn't okay. But I put on a brave face. Not so much for everyone else, but myself.

"I'm fine," I say cheerfully, but I can instantly tell he knows I'm not. He puts his arm around me as I start to cry.

"Let's just get to school, okay?" I nod silently as we make our way to school.

I was in high school now. My uniform was the same, except the color was blue. I still missed the Guardians, even though I did see them everyday. We had somehow grown apart, with the exception of me and Nagihiko. We were inseparable.

When we get to the front of the school, he leads me over to a bench under a small cherry blossom tree.

"What happened now?" he says, handing me a handkerchief. I dab my eyes with it slowly.

"Ikuto payed me another visit last night."

"I though you two broke up." He looked confused, and I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.

"We did, but he's too stubborn and selfish to get over it." I roll my eyes. Now it's his turn to laugh.

"Why did you break up, anyway?"Either he was really dense, or I forgot to tell him.

"He cheated on me with Mika Chiharu," I say, looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, Amu," he says. I stand up suddenly.

"Come on! We need to get to class!" I yell excitedly, and run off toward the school building.

The facade doesn't seem to hide my thoughts from him.

"Amu, there's no use ending what you have here." I knew what he was talking about. I just kept walking.

--

Ikuto

I'm such an ass.

To hurt Amu like that! What's wrong with me?

Everything had been going so well.

And then she came along.

My bosses' daughter, Mika, is an intern at my office. Of course he wants her to be with me. So I took her to a bar to get to know me better so she would be comfortable. And this is the result.

"Ikuto, pay attention to me." Uh. I need to get away from her. If her annoying laugh wasn't enough, than it was definitely her hair that made me feel sick. Platinum blond. I like bubble gum pink.

"Chiharu-san, I need to be leaving," I say politely. I want Amu.

I needed Amu.

I wonder how she's holding up...

"But you love me, don't you?" She blinks her eyes annoyingly. She stands up and wraps her arms around my chest. "Don't go back to her. Stay with me."

"What we had was a one night stand," I say, opening the door and closing it behind me. "I think you're better off with someone else.

--

Amu

The pain was killing me.

I knew in my heart that I still loved him. But this time he went to far. Getting drunk at a bar and sleeping with Mika? It was too much.

And the sad thing is we can never go back to being friends. So I won't be calling him tonight.

"Himamori-san, please answer the question," Nikaidou says, breaking my train of thought.

"One hundred and twenty-two hundreths," I say boredly. He gives me a small smile and turns his back as tears start to roll down my cheeks.

It's hard to say goodbye.

I think I might be going crazy.

Please help me.

--

By the time I get home, I'm worn out from everything that has been happening. Memories of me and Ikuto keep floating back to my mind, and it's just too much to bear.

The house seems quiet and desolate as I make my way up the steps. The perfect time to be alone. I walk into my room and see him.

"Amu," he says. I turn on my heel and run back down the steps.

The pressure in my head is making it hard to think. I run to the counter and grab the knife sitting there. I hesitantly put it next to my neck, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Ikuto runs down the steps just as I touch the cold blade to my neck.

"Amu, please don't do this," he says, his voice cracking. "I love you." I run my finger across the blade, the metal smell coming up to meet my nose.

"Don't even say that," I whisper eagerly. "It's too late for that now. Please, just leave me in peace." I pick up my hand and see the blood running down it. He starts walking closer, and I back up into the counter.

"Amu, you know I didn't mean to. I was drunk. I love you." His eyes started to water. I take the knife and put it up against my leg. It slips out of my hand and I drop to the floor. He walks over to me and drops to his knees wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble."

"Ikuto, please leave," I say. "I need to be alone."

"No. I'm not leaving you." Does he think I'll kill myself. Okay, maybe he is right.

"I still can't forgive you."

"You don't have to forgive me to love me." His eyes close. I'll learn to forgive him.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" I say. He presses his lips to mine.

"Of course," he whispers against my lips.

--

Even so, I still haven't really forgiven him.

I'm naive enough to think he won't do it again.

But for know I can enjoy the moments I have with him.

Until he brings back the tears.


	2. Details

**Details**

**_This story was written for hikaru miaka's Amuto contest._**

**The story is loosely based off of ℃-ute's涙の色, or Namida no Iro, which translates into "Color of Tears." I really love the song, but I didn't want to write a songfic. So I wrote this.**

**I will admit, the story does not make any sense. It might a little, but I'm not so sure.**

**The first part that says:**

**強情  
あなたは強情  
わからずやのままね  
もう付き合いきれない  
サヨナラ　愛し人**

**translates to:**

**Stubborn  
You're stubborn  
You're still clueless  
Enough is enough  
Goodbye, my love**

**So yeah, that's pretty much it.**

**-Cherry**


End file.
